1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money handling apparatus capable of storing money processed by machine and money processed by hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, money handling apparatuses have been used in financial institutions such as banks. For example, in a depositing process for depositing money to a bank account and the like, a money handling apparatus is used to perform processes of recognizing the denomination, authenticity, fitness, and the like of money to be deposited and counting the deposited money. In this process, abnormal money, such as a counterfeit banknote, is discharged to an outside of the apparatus, while normal money is counted on the basis of the denomination and stored in a money storage unit provided inside the apparatus. In a dispensing process for dispensing money from a bank account and a check caching process for encashing checks, money is dispensed by a money handling apparatus from a money storage unit.
For example, in banks, in a state in which the teller faces the customer across the teller counter, the teller performs banking services such as depositing, dispensing, check cashing, and the like according to requests from the customer. In many cases, a drawer is installed in the teller counter that opens on the side of the teller, and the teller uses this drawer to store some money, checks, documents necessary for the banking services, and the like.
It is desired that the teller counter, the drawer, and the money handling apparatus be installed in such a manner that the teller can easily perform banking services. In addition, it is desirable that the money to be handled by the teller be strictly mechanically managed by using the money handling apparatus rather than being manually managed by being stored in the drawer and the like.